Hidden Power
For the gun in Epic Battle Fantasy 3, see Rapturer. For the location in Epic Battle Fantasy 5, see The Rapture. Hidden Power, also called Rapture in EBF4, is a weapon-elemental special Limit Break available for all characters in . It is exclusive to the Steam release of the game and the Premium Pack in EBF4, though it can be obtained in the main game in EBF5. Description Upon casting, a powerful shockwave is released, dealing massive damage to entire enemy wave. The element and effects of this skill are determined by the user's currently equipped weapon. Natalie can make the best use of Rapture, having a wide array of staffs that have both potent elements and effects. In EBF5, Hidden Power is essentially a stronger, multi target version of Matt's Unleash, doubling the user's weapons' elemental degree and status chance; it will now also be either physical or magical depending on the user's higher offensive stat, including equipment boosts and in-battle buffs. For example, if the character has 500 Attack and 300 Magic Attack, Hidden Power will deal physical damage. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Found in the Premium-exclusive Battle Mountain area, specifically on the ice block puzzle screen, in the chest that drops after solving the puzzle. A Battery is required to get this far, used to open a door a few screens before. The skill hits twice, which isn't reflected in its description. The first hit deals no damage (yet still has weapon's element) but applies weapon's effects, and the second hit deals damage and applies weapon's effects again. With a weapon that debuffs or or inflicts an element-affecting status (like putting the Peace Sticker while using a Dark weapon), the first hit can be used to set up a combo for the second hit. Consequently, Rapture will drain damage-boosting statuses like twice. |StatusChance = (100%) (100%) |StatusStrength = (100%) (100%) |Damage Type = -- |Acc = 200% |Crit = -- 10% |RdF = -- 10% |lvl1power = -- 100 |lvl1AP = 200 |lvl2power = -- 170 |lvl2AP = 600 |lvl3power = -- 240 |lvl3AP = 1500 |lvl4power = -- 320 |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl5power = -- 400 |lvl5AP = 6000 |lvl6power = -- 480 |lvl6AP = 12000 |note = The two sets of stats belong to the first and second hits, respectively.}} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Obtained from completing Kirsan's quest in the Rainbow River, one screen below Jotun's location. |StatusChance = (200%) |StatusStrength = (100%) |Damage Type = Varies |Acc = 200% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% |lvl1power = 100/10 |lvl1AP = N/A |lvl2power = 170/10 |lvl2AP = 300 |lvl3power = 260/10 |lvl3AP = 1000 |lvl4power = 360/10 |lvl4AP = 3000 |lvl5power = 480/10 |lvl5AP = 10000 |note = Has double weapon element degree. Before the v2 update, only had regular weapon-elemental degree and 100% status chance.}} Trivia * Hidden Power is the only Limit Break that can be learnt by all characters, in both EBF4 and 5. * The name 'Hidden Power' is likely a nod to the Pokemon move of the same name, sharing 'element'-changing properties. Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Limit Breaks Category:Matt Category:Natalie Category:Lance Category:Anna Category:NoLegs